


The smell of love

by Lightofonesoul



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy, Husbands, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Pancakes, domesticlock, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightofonesoul/pseuds/Lightofonesoul
Summary: "“At that point, he gets up, stretches himself and only then, he smells something. A sweet smell...‘What’s that? Is it possible that one of Sherlock’s experiments smell like this?’ John thinks confused, and moves out of the bedroom. John walks barefoot into the flat, and he’s confronted with a cold floor unto the sole of his foot. He searches for his consulting detective, and when he arrives to the kitchen, he sees him....”





	

The shy sun enters the bedroom, hot and soft it lands on John’s face. He mumbles and hides his face under a bed sheet. A lovely smell of fresh laundry and Sherlock is there and goes into his nose. He has a thought, so he puts the sheet down and touches the right side of the bed. He is confused and sits up. John confirms his suspicion: Sherlock is not there. At that point, he gets up, stretches himself and only then, he smells something. A sweet smell...

‘What’s that? Is it possible that one of Sherlock’s experiments smell like this?’ John thinks confused, and moves out of the bedroom.

 

John walks barefoot into the flat, and he’s confronted with a cold floor unto the sole of his foot. He searches for his consulting detective, and when he arrives to the kitchen, he sees him.

A soft smile covers his lips.

Sherlock is there, singing a little melody and some spots of flour cover his clothes. He’s concentrating on preparing something, so he doesn’t see John. On the table behind Sherlock, there is a lovely plate of pancakes. Heartshaped pancakes and Sherlock’s experiment instruments are not on the table this day.

«Good morning» John says with a soft tone. Sherlock jolts, stops singing and looks at John with big lovely eyes.

«Oh, good morning, John. I’ve cooked breakfast for you and if you hadn’t woken up, I would have... well, one of your favourite romantic- things.» He moves his hand in the air in embarrassment, and he doesn’t look at John. The doctor feels his heart fill with love. He’s very touched by the fantastic man he has. So John gets close to Sherlock, and stops his embarrassment with a finger on his lips. Sherlock is looking at John with lovely, confused eyes. John hugs him with the complete love he feels for him, and the consulting detective doesn’t move for a moment. He’s surprised because John has difficulty with this sort of stuff, but Sherlock smiles and decides to hug John back.

«I’ve ruined your plan. I presume, husband.»

«Indeed, and now we’re both covered in flour, husband of mine.» Sherlock kisses John’s forehead and they laugh.

‘God, I love this man.’ John thinks. They have been married for a few weeks, and John still has difficulty showing his love, but he’s slowly learning. Because Sherlock deserves this. He deserves to know how much John loves him.

John tightens his grip and smells the lovely aroma of this hug: it tastes like fresh laundry, flour, eggs, John’s favourite aftershave, and Sherlock.

A hug that smells like love

 

 _This is an aesthetic_ i _made for this story :)[here](http://lightofonesoul.tumblr.com/post/153579865067/the-smell-of-love) on Tumblr_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble for the prompt of sherlockchallenge "Smell"  
> I want to thanks this amazing girl @ImpossibleElement, for the editing!  
> i want to write a very fluff thing for this two idiot because i love to see they in love and happy ^_^  
> so, thank to everyone read this and feedback :)


End file.
